The Liaison
by Ozlady
Summary: Angel has just taken over Wolfram and Hart. He needs all the help he can get.
1. Default Chapter

Eve chuckled at what Gunn said, "Sweetie, they were getting away with it while you were all sitting around your hotel waiting for the phone to jangle. Well, you're on the ins now, and you can stop the worst of it. Maybe find some new solutions to some old problems. Come on! Isn't anybody excited? This is a crazy time of fun. The most powerful evil around has given a pivotal position over to its sworn enemies. You're not scared, are you?" She watched as Angel took a firm bite out of the apple she had thrown him earlier.

"Well, that's a little dramatic, don't you think?" lightly asked a voice behind the group. They all turned to see a short blonde woman. She was dressed in an all white suit with a white hat. "Sorry I'm late," she added as she walked further into the room with a small smile, "I was detained. Your security doesn't really seem to like people meeting with the bosses. Not to mention that the time was changed. I thought this meeting was going to happen later." Eve scowled at the new girl as Angel and Wesley stared at the woman with opened mouths.

"Buffy?" quietly asked Angel in disbelief. He felt glued to the floor. The love of his life, the girl he dreamed about at night, and the girl who was supposed to have died, was standing in the same room as him with a sympathetic smile. "Hello, Angel." She greeted just as quietly. Turning to face Eve, the blonde avoided eye contact with the vampire. "So, I'm assuming that you were able to finish with the introduction." Eve rolled her eyes but nodded. "Splendid, I know how these things can be nerve wracking. It seems like you did a fairly good job. The apple was a little dramatic though." Lightly said Buffy as she put her hands in her trouser pockets. "This is a pretty nice office, though. Wolfram and Hart really go all out, don't they?"

"You're Buffy?" asked Gunn as he studied the girl. He was surprised at how small she actually was. Looking around quickly, he saw that both Wes and Angel were still glued to the floor. "Buffy Summers," smile the blonde as she walked over to him and shook his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gunn." "Just Gunn, you can drop the mister." Said Gunn as he shook her hand. "Yeah, but doesn't this place just scream formality? It seems almost sacrilegious to not use titles." "You would know about that, wouldn't you." Grumbled Eve under her breath. "So Buffy, what uh brings you here." Asked Gunn. "Call me Summers, Gunn. I'm here because I'm your liaison to the Powers that Be."


	2. Note by me

I'm sorry for all the confusion. This story begins in Season 5 of Angel. Excpet in thise strange little 'verse, Buffy was never resurrected. She was dead and in the ground all through season six and seven. I think that's the only really big change. Thanks, and sorry for the confusion. Oh, this is also a B/A story. That might be important.


	3. Talking with Gunn

Gunn looked around at all the mechanical gadgets in the doctor's office as he began to remove his shirt. He wasn't completely sure if this was the right thing to do, but he was out of his league in the big corporate world. "Doctor," called a woman as she gently knocked on the door, "there's an urgent phone call for you." The doctor set down the file he had been looking at and nodded at a strange looking chair with wires. "Have a seat, Mr. Gunn. I'll be back shortly." With that said, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Gunn looked around apprehensively at the wires. "This is some messed up stuff." He muttered to himself.

"I know, isn't it weird? Looks like Dr. Frankenstein meets Alien." Commented a voice. Gunn spun around to see Buffy leaning against the doorway, her eyes locked on him. "Course, I never was much one for the Sci-Fi films." She pushed herself away from the doorway and walked into the room, closing the door with her foot. "What are you doing here?" asked Gunn as he watched her look around the room. She shrugged, "I always hated going to the doctor, let alone by myself. Thought I'd give you a little company, since the others are a little busy."

"Company, huh." said Gunn, "I don't think the Doc will like having visitors." "Well then, I guess it's good that I'm not visiting him." Said Buffy with a small smile. "Now Gunn, do you really think this is a good idea. I don't know about you, but this stuff seems a little crazy. I know I wouldn't be doing this." Gunn shrugged, "It's for the best. I can do a lot more when this gets done."

"Who told you that? Eve? The lady who works for the Senior Partners? Yeah, I bet she knows what's best." Gunn stared at her, "It might be some set up, but I'll still be a bigger help when this is over. They aren't going to do anything horrible to me yet. It's too early. Besides, who says you ain't a part of the big evil?"

Buffy held up her hands, "Touché, Gunn. I guess it is a little early in the game to be able to decipher what is right and what is wrong. However, do you really truly believe that attaching wires to your body and doing who knows what is going to help you? You don't need to do that to fit in around here. You wanna fit in? I'll get you a suit. I'll even splurge a little and get you some shiny black shoes. It's your decision though, Mr. Gunn."

Buffy turned and walked to the door, placing her hand on the doorknob. "Gunn, this world is full of many different things. Some good, some bad. It's always a challenge to figure out which is which. But, there are some things that are constant, that you can always rely on. Once you realize that, and believe in that, your life will be a lot easier." Gunn looked at the chair and back to the door. In the second that it took him to look back at the door, Buffy was gone. Hanging on the doorknob was a silver chain, with a small silver cross dangling above the ground.


	4. confrontation

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the feedback, I aprreciate it. This little chapter here is for everyone who seemed a little confused about the whole cross thing. Also for the people asking about Spike, in season 5 of Angel, which I'm kinda following, he hasn't shown up yet. He will show, but not yet. Also, a little warning/disclaimer. This story does have Buffy wroking for the Powers orGod. there might be some spirtiual or religious things said, or done, or acknowledged, or whatever. If that totally offends you, than this story might not be for you. I'm not preaching, but it is going to be present sometimes.  
Also, I put in a little section for everyone aboutGunn. A lot of people seemed to have an opinion on histurn as a lawyer. I think that's about it. Oh,whoever can guess who Buffy's collegue is gets a special metnion next chapter!

"That was quite a stunt you pulled earlier." Commented Eve as she walked up to Buffy in one of the many hallways littering the Wolfram and Hart building. Buffy shrugged as she took a bite out of the hot dog she was eating. "I guess. Mmm, this is really good. You want a bite? I guy I work with raves about these things with mustard." Said Buffy as she held the food out to the impeccably dressed Eve.

"No, thanks." Declined Eve with a look of disgust. Buffy rolled her eyes and took another bite, "It won't hurt you to eat some of it. Can't share?" Buffy looked at the Rolex watch on her wrist and began to walk down the hall. "Summers, what a question. Of course I can share, but it's all about the rules. Your little intervention earlier was riding a thin line. You know the rules, partner." Said Eve, practically spitting out the last word.

Buffy glanced over at her, "It did ride a fine line, but it did not cross it. I was acting accordingly. I didn't break a rule. I actually thought it was quite nice. What about you, my friend?" replied Buffy as she finished her meal.

"It was a little over-the-top. I mean, leaving the suit and shoes hanging on Gunn's apartment door and the application to the local law school? I guess I could live with that. The clincher, though, had to have been the cross. I mean, that was way dramatic. Trying to convert him already?" sneered Eve as they turned a corner and started down a set of stairs.

"Really, you think so? I don't think it was crazy. I'm not trying to convert him, as you said, either. It's all about the symbolism, Eve. I was subconsciously showing him two choices. The chair represented your side. The door represented mine. The cross is usually seen as a symbol of good. So, if he chose the cross, he chose the side of good and the Powers." Explained Buffy as they got to the bottom of the stairwell.

She turned and faced Eve, "Now Eve, you might have sworn your allegiance to the Senior Partners, but it would be in your best interest if you remember that I didn't. I'm sworn to a different side. Gunn might be important, but he isn't my only concern in this building." With that said she opened up the door and went out into the lobby.

"Hey Summers!" called out Eve, causing the blonde to turn and face her again, "If that includes everyone, than why haven't you talked to Angel? Are those pesky rules that you people choose to follow getting in the way?"


	5. meeting Fred

Fred wasn't happy. She had a small headache which was threatening to become a big headache, and they couldn't find an antidote. "Don't get someone on it, have someone on it. Did we build this thing? Do we have an antidote? Do—do we have an Antidote Department? Do you do anything besides pretending you're running an evil Radio Shack?" She than turned her attention from just Knox to the entire department, "Y'all are tired, I know. I just want you to understand that in a few hours a virus is gonna start spreading in this city that'll kill every person in it, and when blood starts streaming out of our noses, eye sockets, and fingernails, I'll have the intense satisfaction of knowing that I'm dying with the only people in the world that actually deserve it! Now, focus, people!" She began to walk up the stairs to her office, angry at both the situation, and her unsuccessful bout at trying to solve it, "Work the damn problem!" She slammed the door to her office and turned towards the window.

"Wow, after that reaction one could think that you had to take a dramatics class to get into this place." said a voice. Fred spun around to see Summers standing in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" questioned Fred, the small headache that had been building since she learned about the virus increasing. "My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners." Replied the blonde as she walked up to the girl, her hand outstretched, "Call me Summers." Fred hesitantly took the hand, the name sounding familiar to her. Then it clicked, "You're the liaison from the powers. Wesley told me about you." Wesley indeed had told her, but he didn't go into detail, which surprised her. He told her that there was a liaison from both the powers and the senior partners, but he seemed to be holding something back. Summers smiled as the handshake ended, "I'm glad to know that my name precedes me. It makes these introductions so much easier." She turned towards the window that overlooked the lab area, "Quite the manpower you got working down there. Must be nice having people to do the work for you." Fred looked at the blonde's back, almost not knowing how to take the question. She didn't really know this person, or what her purpose was. "It helps to have more than one person working on a problem." she said. Buffy nodded, "I agree, especially if it's a math problem. Math wasn't my best subject." She turned around, leaning against the shelf that stuck out underneath the window, and crossed her arms over her chest, "How is that problem coming, anyway? Any ideas?" Fred shook her head, letting out a sigh. Buffy uncrossed her arms and picked up a picture from a pile on the shelf she was leaning against. "Well, I sure hope you figure it out soon, because this stuff doesn't look pretty. Makes me wish I hadn't eaten that hot dog." As the blonde set the picture back down with a slight shake of the head and a disgusted face, she looked up to see Fred glaring at her, the small Texan's eyes sparked with frustration and annoyance. "Is there a reason you're here?" she asked, the headache pounding away in her head. She had just yelled at her entire department and was close to yelling at this stranger. Buffy straightened up, her eyes connecting and holding with the brunette's. "Truthfully, I wanted to meet you and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a look at your office," she winked, "For some reason, I think meeting you is one of the most important things I've done all day." Fred watched as the blonde stepped away from the window and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Fred…don't beat yourself up over trying to find this cure. It'll come to you. You're a physicist, you know about burning out. And I don't think your boy Knox down there could handle it if you left him alone." With that said, she was gone, walking down the stairs and past Knox, his eyes following her. Fred watched her go, and she couldn't stop the small smile that appeared. For some reason, her pounding headache wasn't so bad anymore.


	6. another note

Hey everybody, long time no see. Hopefully I can get back into this story. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far and a special shout out to fallenangel2490 for that spectacular deduction about who Buffy works with.


End file.
